EL SIGNIFICADO DE VIVIR
by 39medalla
Summary: Un fic en donde toma lugar despues del American McGee's Alice, en donde veremos como cambia la vida de alice gracias a cheshire.
1. CAPITULO 1: LA LLUVIA SE DETUVO

CAPITULO 1: LA LLUVIA SE DETUVO.

Una fuerte tormenta se podía oír caía, parecía que el cielo se iba a caer, pero a una chica, parecía no haberse percatado de la tormenta que caía, se encontraba recostada en la cama de su habitación, repitiéndose una y otra vez:

Alice: Porque… porque… tuve que hirme.

Se repetía una chica de hermosos ojos color jade, y largo cabello castaño. Sus ojos llenos se encontraban llenos de lágrimas, y se encontraba recostada sobre su cama, pensando en su hermoso país de las maravillas. Aunque ahora estaba curada, y vivía con su tía, siempre extraño aquel hermoso lugar, en donde vivió muchas aventuras y emociones, en donde conoció muchos de sus mejores amigos, como el sombrerero, la duquesa, la falsa tortuga, el conejo blanco, el carpintero, la oruga… pero avía alguien más… avía una persona, o más bien un animal que la asía sentirse a un mas sola.

Alice: Tuve que hirme sin poder de sir adiós, sin poder decir lo que sentía por ti (Mientras las lagrimas se asían mas fuerte), te amo… Cheshire… solamente eso tenía que decir… te amo…

Y continúo llorando, y llorando hasta caer dormida. Alice poco a poco comenzó a despertar pero prefería seguir dormida, ya que en sus sueños por lo menos era feliz, pero poco a poco comenzó a sentir una calidad respiración en su nuca, pero ella lo ignoro, poco después sintió otro peso en la cama, lo que le pareció basta bastante raro, se voltio para ver lo que era, y por un momento pensó que en verdad estaba loca, era él, era Cheshire, era exactamente como lo recordaba, extremadamente delgado, con barios tatuajes de media luna por todo su cuerpo, un pendiente de oro en su oreja derecha, y su amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Cheshire le sonrió y le dijo;

Cheshire: hola Alice.

Y Alice en cambio solamente comenzó a llorar, Alice atrapo a Cheshire en un enorme abrazo de oso y Cheshire simplemente envolvió a Alice con su cola, intentando calmarla:

Cheshire: tranquila Alice…

Alice: ¿Cheshire eres tú en verdad?

Cheshire: si Alice, soy yo de verdad.

Alice: ¿pero como pudiste viajar al mundo real?

Cheshire: bueno, siempre pasaba lloviendo en el país de las maravillas, desde que te fuiste, así que cuando averigüe que sucedía, me di cuenta de que siempre llovía porque tú estabas triste, y con un poco de ayuda de todos pude viajar al mundo real, para poder estar a tu lado.

Alice: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Cheshire: que te amo.

Alice no pudo seguir hablando, ya que las lágrimas le ganaron y se volvió a derramar en llanto otra vez, hasta caer dormida.

Con mucho cuidado limpio los ojos de Alice, dejándola dormir tranquilamente se volvió a recostar a su lado, y se dio cuenta de algo, que ya no llovía.


	2. CAPITULO 2: ¿TE CASARIAS CONMIGO?

CAPITULO 2: ¿TE CASARIAS CONMIGO?

Poco después Alice se despertó y miro fijamente a los ojos de Cheshire y de repente se lanzo encentra de él en un enorme abrazo;

Cheshire: no vas a volver a llorar, verdad.

Alice: no simplemente quería asegurarme de que no fueras un sueño.

De repente el sonido del estomago de Alice sonó por toda la habitación, asiendo que Alice se sonrojara de vergüenza.

Alice: ¿por qué no bajamos a buscar algo que comer?

Cheshire: y si alguien me ve.

Alice: descuida, mi tía viene hasta mañana, así que no hay nadie en casa.

Los dos bajaron rápidamente por las escaleras, y se dirigieron a la cocina, donde Alice se preparo un emparedado, y para Cheshire un plato de leche, mientras comían Cheshire miro con extrañeza el plato delante de el con la sustancia blanca.

Cheshire: ¿Cómo se llama esta poción?

Alice: no gato tonto, es leche anda pruébalo.

Después de unos cuantos tragos, el plato quedo limpio:

Alice: ¿quieres más?

Cheshire: no, lo que quiero probar son tus labios.

Alice se sonrojo, tanto que dejaba en vergüenza al color natural de un tomate.

Alice: pero tú eres un gato como…

Cheshire: levántate y cierra los ojos.

Alice hiso exactamente lo que Cheshire le dijo, hasta que oyó la de nuevo la voz de Cheshire:

Cheshire: ahora ábrelos.

Para sorpresa de Alice, en vez de ver a un gato, miro a un joven de piel pálida, con varios tatuajes en los brazos y el pecho, su cabello corto y desordenado de una forma que lo hacía ver muy atractivo, con dos orejas en punta, con un arete de oro en la derecha.

Cheshire se acerco lentamente a Alice, y con mucho delicadeza coloco un suave beso en sus labios, dejando a Alice en transe, pero aun así pudo decirle;

Alice: ese fue mi primer beso.

Cheshire: ¿y qué tal estuvo?

Alice: fue increíble.

Cheshire, lentamente coloco otro beso en los labios de Alice, y poco a poco ese beso se intensifico, esa misma noche los dos fueron uno solo, esa misma noche su amor se consumió, esa noche Cheshire le pregunto a Alice;

Cheshire: ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?

Alice: si me casera contigo.


	3. CAPITULO 3: ¡ME VOY A CASAR!

CAPITULO 3: ¡ME VOY A CASAR!

Alice estaba dormida, soñando con su vida futura, hasta que un pequeño sonido comenzó a despertarla, adormilada pensaba ¿Qué era ese sonido?, hasta que se dio cuenta de que eran platos quebrándose. Se levanto rápidamente para cambiarse y averiguar qué pasaba, hasta que oyó a Cheshire gritar:

Cheshire: ¡por favor señora déjeme explicarle, no tire ah!

Una vez que termino de cambiarse, bajo rápidamente las escaleras y encontró a Cheshire esquivando los platos que su tía le empeñaba en tirarle, pero por suerte Alice apareció en la cocina, así que Cheshire rápidamente se cubrió detrás de Alice para evitar que un plato lo golpeare;

Tía: Alice, aléjate de ese vago. (Amenazando con tirarle otro plato)

Alice: ¡no es un vago, es mi prometido!

Tía: tu… prometido. (Asiendo que su tía se desmayara)

Alice: ¿creo que no debí decírselo así?

Poco después su tía comenzó a despertar, preguntándose en donde estaba:

Tía: ¿Cómo llegue a mi habitación?

Alice: el vago te trajo, el está afuera esperando para poder hablar contigo, pasa Cheshire. (Cheshire entro lentamente preparado para esquivar cualquier cosa, que pudieran arrojarle)

Tía: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Cheshire: mi nombre es Cheshire.

Tía: ¿Cheshire?

Cheshire: es un nombre extranjero, vengo de Alemania.

Tía: eres de Alemania.

Cheshire: bueno hace poco vine de Alemania, quise comenzar una nueva vida aquí, y conocí a su hermosa sobrina, y ahora quiero pasar el resto de mi vida al lado de ella.

Tía: por lo menos mi sobrina se busco a un buen hombre. Alice cariño di me una cosa.

Alice: ¿si que cosa?

Tía: dime que él no pasó la noche aquí.

Alice: ¿bueno que dirías si te digo que el durmió aquí?

Y su tía volvió a caer desmallada.


	4. CAPITULO 4: BIENVENIDO AL MUNDO

CAPITULO 4: BIENVENIDO AL MUNDO (PARTE 1)

Alice suspiró mientras miraba la prueba de embarazo. No podía creerlo, ésta era la tercera prueba que se había hecho, se paro delante de las tres pruebas de embarazo y todos le dijeron lo mismo.

Embarazada. Embarazada. Embarazada.

Se sentó en el borde de la bañera, y pensaba que todo esto era tan repentino para ella. Echó un vistazo asía su habitación, y miro al padre de su hijo por nacer durmiendo en el otro lado. Alice puso la mano en su estómago, y pensó:

Alice: "todo va estar bien." Ella se dijo a sí misma, y al bebé que estaba por nacer.

Volvió a la cama al lado de Cheshire. Alice se acurrucó junto a él, y comenzó a pensar en cómo iba a darle la noticia.

Hace unas tres semanas, Alice comenzó a sentirse mal, pero lo tomo como un simple resfriado. Cuando había perdido su momento del mes, empezó a preocuparse.

Se acerco a su lado en silencio, pensando en la mejor forma de informar a Cheshire de la noticia. Permaneció profundamente en una reflexión, hasta que sintió que Cheshire la en volvió con sus brazos alrededor de ella.

Cheshire: ¿estás bien? (le preguntó, bostezando mientras se ponía su cuerpo más cerca de él) Hay una extraña expresión en tu cara.

Alice: sí, estoy bien. Le dijo Alice, besándolo en la frente.

Cheshire: ¿estás segura?

Alice estaba a punto de responder, cuando alguien muy pequeño decidió interrumpir su conversación. Alice corrió al baño, seguida por Cheshire.

Cheshire: ¿Alice estas bien, que pasa? (frotándole la espalda a Alice mientras lavaba la boca en el lavabo)

Ella lo miró desde el reflejo del espejo, suspiró y se voltio para mirar a Cheshire directamente halos ojos.

Alice: Estoy embarazada.

cheshire la miró con los ojos bastante abiertos por un momento.

Cheshire: ¿Embarazada?

Alice asintió con la cabeza.

Alice: Cheshire, no tiene que hacer, lo que no quieres.

Cheshire: ¿Embarazada?

Preguntó de nuevo, esta vez el tono de su voz era más suave, ahora suena un poco asustado.

Alice: Sí

Alice lo miró fijamente halos ojo, tomo su mano y la puso su mano sobre su estómago suavemente.

Cheshire: Pero hemos utilizado protección todas las veces... ¿estás segura?

Alice señaló las tres pruebas de embarazo, que se había olvidado de arrojar a la basura.

Cheshire la miró fijamente por un largo tiempo. Y suavemente la tomo en un abrazo.

Cheshire: ¿Voy a ser padre? (le susurró al oído en voz baja)

Alice: Sí (le susurró ella. Mientras por sus ojos rodaban lágrimas de alegría)


	5. CAPITULO 5: LA BODA

CAPITULO 5: LA BODA.

(DOS SEMANAS DESPUES)

Alice se levanto lanzando un enorme bostezo, rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza:

¿?: Eres una niña muy afortunada.

Alice se paró de golpe, al ver a la reina roja parada en la puerta, rápidamente tomo el caballito de juguetes y amenazo con atacar a la reina rojo hasta que oyó la voz de Cheshire:

Cheshire: tranquila Alice espera un momento.

Alice: ¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?

Cheshire: viene a la boda.

Alice: como supo de la boda.

Reina roja: pequeña Liddell, todos en el país de las maravillas saben de tu compromiso con Cheshire, y planean venir para la boda.

Alice: ¿todos, de verdad?

Reina roja: si Alice, todos.

Alice: pero eso no impide que te habrá la cabeza.

Cheshire: tranquilízate Alice, porqué no mejor van a comprar el vestido de bodas.

Reina roja: vamos deja de actuar como una mocosa y vamos a comprar tu vestido.

Alice: no confió en ti.

Reina roja: el sentimiento es mutuo.

Cheshire: bueno mientras ustedes buscan el vestido, yo tengo que ir al montaje de mi esmoquin.

Alice: está bien, te veré mas tarde.

Cheshire: te quiero. (Cheshire la beso en la frente y salió por la puerta)

Alice y la Reina roja, salieron juntas y caminaron por las calles de londres, hasta llegar a la tienda:

Empleado: buenas días, usted debe ser Alice.

Dijo el empleado saludando a Alice y a la reina roja;

Alice: buenas tardes, tengo una cita para mi vestido.

Empleado: bien sígame.

Alice no pudo evitar quedar con la boca abierta, al ver tantos vestidos, eran tantos, corto, largos, esponjados, delgados:

Empleado: elige cualquiera que te guste.

Alice: esto va a tardar una eternidad.

Se quejo Alice, una hora más tarde, por fin encontró un vestido Alice entro al vestuario, y cuando se lo puso, se paro en una plataforma ligeramente elevada rodeada de espejos, mientras estaba de pie en la plataforma, mas empleados aparecieron y comenzaron a tomar sus medidas:

Alice: ¿es necesario todo esto?

Reina roja: si, ahora estate en silenció para no molestar halos empleados.

Alice se mantuvo quieta impaciente, hasta que final mente terminaron.

Empleado: ese vestido es perfecto, no hubo muchos cambios que hacer.

Reina roja: está bien, lo traeremos un día antes de la boda.

Alice: gracias de nuevo.

Empleado: no hay problema.

Como Alice y la reina roja se despedían del empleado. Las dos volvieron a casa, y más pronto de lo pensado, ya era el gran día de la boda. Cheshire estaba parado bajo el arco de rosas, con varias personas sentadas alrededor de el, el jugueteaba con la corbata, porque estaba nervioso, oyó la puerta de la iglesia abrirse, y Alice atrajo mas el ramo de rosas blancas a su pecho, Cheshire nunca la avía visto más hermosa, llevaba una tiara de plata con un pequeño diamante en medio, con su velo arrastrado detrás de ella, varios encajes de mariposas que brillaban con la luz:

Alice: hola Cheshire. (Le dijo ella, mientras se colocaba debajo del arco)

Ahora se recitaran sus votos, anuncio el padre, todos se pusieron de pie, en ese momento Cheshire tomo la mano de Alice y recito sus votos:

Cheshire: con esta mano voy a levantar tus penas, tu copa nunca se vaciara porque yo seré tu vino, (tomo una vela del altar y la encendió con la de Alice) con esta vela se iluminara tu camino en la oscuridad, (Saco un anillo de diamantes) y con este anillo te pido que seas mía. Alice también saco un anillo de oro blanco he hiso lo mismo.

Padre: Cheshire, deseas tomar a Alice como tú legítima esposa, en la salud y en la enfermedad, por más rico o más pobre, en lo mejor y en lo peor.

Los ojos de Cheshire, brillaron al ver fijamente a los de Alice:

Cheshire: aceptó.

Padre: y tu Alice, deseas tomar a Cheshire como tu legitimo esposo, y la promeso de lo que te ha prometido.

Alice: aceptó.

Padre: ahora puede besar a la novia.

Cheshire le dio un suave beso a Alice y animo ala multitud.

Alice: es el comienzo de un nuevo capítulo (le susurro Alice al oído)

Cheshire: y el final de uno viejo (le susurro Cheshire.)


	6. CAPITULO 6: EL MEDICO

CAPITULO 6: EL MEDICO.

Avían pasada 2 semanas desde la boda, Alice y Cheshire avían decidido posponer su luna de miel hasta después del nacimiento del bebe.

Estas semanas avían sido muy difíciles para Alice, sobre todo por los calambres y los mareos, su tía y Cheshire avía tenido que viajar de nuevo al extranjero por asunto de negocios, aunque la Reina roja siempre estuvo con ella, no como su vieja enemiga, si no como su hermana:

Reina roja: Alice te traje un té, para los mareos.

Alice: gracias.

Reina roja: parece que él no se queda quieto. (En ese momento la Reina roja coloco su mano sobre su vientre)

Alice: no vas a poder sentir al bebe por un tiempo.

Reina roja: tienes razón, no se puede sentir mucho.

3 MESES DESPUES.

Cheshire y su Tía todavía no avían vuelto por un retraso del barco así que la Reina roja fue la que acompaño a Alice a la cita del ultra sonido. Alice miro al reveedor de la clínica inconscientemente con la mano sobre su vientre que avía crecido un poco, lo que podía decir que estaba embarazada, la Reina roja noto una extraño gesto en el rostro de Alice lo que decía que estaba asustado.

Se sentó a su lado de Alice, ella estaba temblando un poco, a si que la Reina roja apoyo su mano sobre su brazo y le dijo;

Reina roja: tranquila todo va salir bien, ellos no le harán daño a ti o al bebe.

Alice: gracias.

Esta vez Alice tomo su mano, y le dio una suave sonrisa, unos cinco minutos después el médico llamo a Alice para poder hacer el chequeo, la Reina roja acompaño a Alice para darle confianza a ella, Alice miro alrededor de la habitación para ver una extraña maquina y una cama cubierta con papel arrugado:

Doctora: tome asiento por favor.

Alice noto que solo era un medico lo cual la puso un poco más relajada, ella hiso exactamente lo que le dijo, y Alice se sorprendió al oír el papel arrugado, la Reina roja se rio en la curiosidad de Alice.

Doctora: por lo tanto, la señorita Alice porque estás aquí.

Reina roja: ella está aquí, para el ultrasonido.

Doctora: ahora que lo mencionas parase que estas embarazada.

Entonces la Doctora saco un pequeño tubo y lo presiono sobre su vientre, Alice hiso una mueca por que el líquido estaba frio:

Doctora: frio no (la Doctora le sonrió en ese momento)

Alice: si un poco (y le devolvió la sonrisa)

En ese momento la Doctora tomo aquel extraño instrumento y comenzó a moverlo por su estomago, después una imagen en blanco y negro apareció en una pantalla:

Doctora: bueno el bebe se está desarrollando adecuadamente.

Alice: eso es muy bueno.

Doctora: esperen, no veo un latido de corazón…

Alice se sentó preocupada al igual que la reina roja se coloco más cerca para estar al lado de Alice.

Doctora: no veo un latido, veo dos, son dos corazones.

Alice: ¿Qué quiere decir?

Doctora: vas a tener gemelos.

Alice simplemente sonrió al igual que la Reina roja:

Doctora: bueno vuelve dentro de dos meses, y te aremos otro chequeo para ver halos gemelos como se desarrollan, de acuerdo.

Alice: de acuerdo.


	7. CAPITULO 7: EL EMBARAZO

CAPITULO 7: EL EMBARAZO.

Cheshire casi se desmalla al saber que Alice iba a tener gemelos, pero después se acostumbró a la idea de ser padre de dos pequeños, pero no se pudo acostumbrar halos mareos y vómitos de Alice, en cambio Alice, continuo yendo alas citas para ver como crecían los pequeños, y llego a ser cerca de ocho meses:

Alice se despertó, para observar la luz del sol reflejada contra el espejo, viendo su enorme barriga empujando contra su pijama se levanto de la cama y se estiró rígida, lanzó un enorme bostezo la puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente con un pequeño crujido, y la reina roja entro en la habitación:

Reina roja: por fin estas despiertas.

Alice: ¿Qué hora es?

Reina roja: como las diez de la mañana.

Alice: Ho dios mío.

La reina roja se rio.

Reina roja: está bien, ¿cómo están los pequeños?.

De repente Alice lanzo un pequeño grito, mientras se agarraba el vientre:

Reina roja: ¿sucede algo?

Le pregunto la reina roja con urgencia, Alice tomo una de las manos de la reina roja y la coloco sobre su vientre, a lo cual la reina roja sintió un pequeño movimiento, la reina roja lentamente sonrió:

Reina roja: son patadas, bueno es un poco extraño.

Alice: bueno en eso tienes razón.

De repente un calosfrió recorrió de nuevo la espalda de Alice;

Alice: lo sentí moverse, sorprendente mente muchas personas no han querido, ni siquiera Cheshire.

Reina roja: bueno, el debería hacerlo, es una sensación increíble (mientras coloca de nuevo la mano en el estomago de Alice).

Cuando la reina roja se fue, Alice se coloco su típico vestido azul, solo que ahora era un poco más grande, y bajo a la sala para ver a Cheshire:

Cheshire: buenos días, veo que por fin despiertas.

Alice: je je je, es que los dos pequeños me asen gastar más energía de lo habitual.

Cheshire: te gustaría desayunar.

Alice: si muero de hambre.

Cheshire le preparo un gran banquete a Alice, el cual rápidamente desapareció.

Después de un momento Cheshire le pregunto a Alice:

Cheshire: Alice la reina roja, dijo que tenías algo que mostrarme.

Alice se sonrojo, y tomo la mano de Cheshire y la dirigió asía su estomago, Cheshire poco después abrió los ojos como plato al sentir un pequeño movimiento, proveniente del vientre de Alice.

Cheshire: es increíble.

Alice: dime porque no has querido tocarlo antes.

Cheshire: no lo sé.

Y así pasaron gran parte del día, sintiendo los movimientos de los dos pequeños que pronto iban a nacer.


	8. CAPITULO 8: MIS RAZONES DE VIVIR

CAPITULO 8: MIS RAZONES DE VIVIR.

Antes de lo pensado ya avía llegado el gran día. El día comenzó como cualquier otro hasta la hora del almuerzo que comenzaron las contracciones, Alice se estremeció y se agarro el vientre temblando de dolor, Cheshire levanto la vista del libre que leía y se puso de pie:

Cheshire: ¿Alice estas bien?

Alice: llego la hora.

Cheshire rápidamente la tomo en sus brazos y ella seguía teniendo espasmos de dolor salió corriendo a la calle donde un carruaje los llevo hasta el hospital, Cheshire atravesó las puertas del hospital con Alice en sus brazos;

Cheshire: ¡necesitó ayuda!

Un medico llego asía donde estaban ellos, y algunos más, la subieron a una camilla y Cheshire estaba detrás de ellos hasta que entro a otra habitación;

Doctora: usted no puede entrar.

Cheshire frunció el sueño, con furia y mira a la doctora:

Cheshire: ¿Por qué, si ella es mi esposa yo iré con ella?

La doctora suspiro suavemente y le dijo:

Doctora: porque no mejor llama a sus amigos, si sucede algo lo llamera.

Cheshire: está bien.

Cheshire llamo a la reina roja, duquesa, al sombrero, al carpintero, la oruga, el grifo, y a todos sus amigos que estuvieron con el dándole apoyo, hasta que una enfermera llego llamando a Cheshire pidiéndole ir con ella. Cheshire corrió hasta la sala de parto en donde miro a Alice conectada a cardiograma, con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos:

Cheshire: tranquila, todo va a salir bien, estoy aquí para ti.

Alice se voltio y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Cheshire, llenos de amor y gratitud ella hiso una mueca de dolor y apretó fuertemente la mano de Cheshire, en cambio Cheshire también hiso un gesto de dolor al sentir como Alice apretó fuertemente su mano que había cambiado de color a rojo.

Doctora: ya viene, veo la cabeza, lo estás haciendo bien.

Le dijo una doctora, alentándola a continuar, y con un último esfuerzo avía nacido la bebe, era una niña con los ojos dorados, con dos pequeñas orejas en punta, con varios tatuajes en media luna, con pequeñas garras, Alice volvió a apretar la mano de Cheshire que avía cambiada a un color purpura. Un poco más tarde avía nacido un pequeño niño con pelo castaño y ojos verde esmeralda, su piel era pálida como la de su madre, en los brazos de Alice.

Doctora: ¿te gustaría cargar a tu hija?

Los ojos de Cheshire se llenaron de emoción mientras sostenía a su hija pequeña;

Cheshire: ¿cómo te gustaría llamarlos?

Alice: mi hijo Clerran y mi hija Liliana.

Cheshire abraso a Alice, y deposito un suave beso en su frente.

Cheshire: esos son nombres hermosos.

Poco después la Reina roja y los demás entraron en la habitación, para que después el médico les dijera que uno por uno por uno debía entrar para ver a los bebes; la Reina roja fue la primera en entrar y quedarse con ellos, se acerco a los bebes que estaban dormidos en los brazos de sus padres y les susurro:

Reina roja: son tan lindos.

Puso el dedo en la frente de Liliana que lo tomo en su pequeño puño y lo coloco en su boca y comenzó a chupar.

Reina roja: creo que alguien tiene hambre.

Alice desabrocho su camisón, y guio a Liliana contra su pecho y ella comenzó a chupar, ella hiso lo mismo con Clerran, hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos, cada uno situado en los brazos de Alice.

Cheshire se volvió a acercar para ver la respiración tranquila de cada uno:

Cheshire: ¿puedo sostener a Liliana?

Alice: claro que sí.

Cheshire: ella… ella…

Sus palabras eran entrecortadas casi a punto de llorar.

Cheshire: ella es hermosa.

Alice: si lo es.

Dijo Alice con mucho orgullo en su voz. La Reina roja se acerco y le pregunto a Alice:

Reina roja: ¿puedo sostener a Clerran?

Alice: claro.

Le dijo Alice entregándole a Clerran.

Alice quiero salir un rato, Cheshire la llevo hasta otra habitación, hasta llegar al patio trasero del hospital donde miro al sol ocultándose, lo cual la hiso recordar un viejo momento de su vida. Cheshire no entendía que tenía en especial el amanecer, así que simplemente se mantuvo en silencio y sonrió al hermoso resplandor del sol.

La Reina roja llego corriendo hacia donde Alice, mientras que en sus brazos lleva a Clerran que venía llorando.

Reina roja: podrías ayudarme.

Alice: claro.

Lo tomo en sus brazos, y comenzó a arrullarlo, el bostezo, se estiro, y se quedo dormido en sus brazos.

Reina roja: es increíble como los niños responden mejor a sus madres que otros.

Volvieron a la habitación y Liliana ya asía sumergida en un profundo sueño Alice coloco a Clerran al lado de su hermana y por un momento pensó:

"ELLOS, ELLOS SON AHORA MI RAZON DE VIVIR"

THE END.


End file.
